


Suits and Pizza

by BayleyWinchester



Series: Finding Soul - The Series [3]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Date Night, Fluff, Multi, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Short & Sweet, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 21:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14703153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BayleyWinchester/pseuds/BayleyWinchester
Summary: A date night with Steve is always a good night - even if Bucky is complaining that he's lonely.~~{Stucky x Reader}





	Suits and Pizza

_ How’s the meeting going? _

You got a text back almost instantly.  _ I want to stab everyone in here. _

_ Is that Bucky talking?  _

_ Ha. Ha. _ Steve replied you could picture him rolling his eyes at his phone. He had been in meetings all day and had been messaging you on and off to keep himself entertained. You could hear Bucky yelling for you from the kitchen of your apartment.

_ Well, don’t get blood on you. We’ve got our reservations in half an hour. _

_ I love you. _

_ Love you too. I’ve got to go. Bucky wants me, I’ll see you later.  _

He sent a heart emoji back just as you turned your phone off and headed to where Bucky was waiting for you. His eyes lit up like they always did when he saw you, “I’m going to miss you,” he whined wrapping you in a hug. 

“We’re going out for dinner, we’ll be back by ten, and don’t smudge my makeup.” 

“Ten is in four hours. That’s too many hours.”

You laughed into his shoulder before pulling back. His eyes ran over you again, “you do look good though.”

Spinning around to show off the new dress, he had brought it to you earlier in the day. He said it was your new tradition; the boy who wasn’t going out would buy you the dress. It made sense, when you had gone on a date with Bucky, Steve had bought the dress. Even if the date had ended with the both of you in chains. 

The dress was short sleeves, so it showed off your tattoo, three outlines of triangles overlapping on your right forearm. It flared out around your hips, giving it a retro vibe. Which was perfect, since you were dating two retro men. 

“Can’t you two just stay here?”

“Nope, we’re going out.”

“No fair.”

“You’re busy!”

He pouted at you - the most feared assassin of all time - was pouting at you because you were going out without him. “I’m still going to miss you.”

Your phone beeped, your driver had arrived. “I’ve got to go,” you kissed him on the cheek, “chose a movie for us all to watch when we get back.”

“I love you,” he called as you walked to the door. 

“Love you too.”

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!” He yelled, your laughter echoed through the apartment as you closed the door. 

~~

The restaurant was one of the most expensive in town, the kind you had to book months in advance to get into. Which was strange, seeing as you had planned this date two days ago. Steve probably used his status to get in sooner. That was definitely a perk of dating the super soldier. 

You had been lead to a booth in one of the corners, private but still part of the atmosphere, just like how all three of you liked it. A glass of water was placed in front of you and while you waited you started scrolling through Twitter. 

In the search bar, you typed ‘Capitan America’, something you did when you waiting for the man. Someone would have seen him, and you would be able to figure out where he was. You were right, he had left his meeting ten minutes ago so he should be here any minute. 

Also in the search results where a bunch of people talking about how hot both your boyfriends were. You had to agree. 

Two arms wrapped around your chair and a chin was placed on your head. “Hey, baby.”

“Hey, cap,” you smiled. He let go of you and walked around to sit opposite you. In his hands, he held a bunch of red and pink roses wrapped in brown paper. He smiled at you and handed them over. “Such a gentleman,” you joked, “thank you.”

Once you had looked at the flowers you turned to look at him. He had gotten changed, he had left the house in tactical gear for some training. Now he was wearing one of his suits, white shirt, and black jacket. It was highly unfair, concentrating on anything when he was sitting there the way he was, it was nearly impossible. HIs hair was gelled back and his eyes sparkling. 

“You’re welcome. How was your day?”

“Boring, Bucky was whining that we were leaving him and Nat kept trying to get me to train with her. How were the meetings?”

He shrugged, “I got what I needed to be done, done. She’s still on about that?”

“Yeah, she really wants me to become an agent.”

“I really don’t want you to get hurt.”

“She said that if the two of you trained me, and her as well, I’d be fine in the field. She also said something about my intuition. How I was able to get out of that cell and stuff.”

“What are you going to do about it?”

Taking a sip of your water you shrugged, “I don’t know. What do you think I should do?”

“It’s not our decision, it’s up to you.” 

“You have experience, do you think I could do it?” 

He looked at you, really looked at you with his intense stare. “I think you could do anything you set your mind to, and I know Bucky and I would be behind you every step of the way. We would support you no matter what.” 

“Thanks,” you said softly. Having the two of them packing you up whenever you needed it was amazing. Having someone truly love you no matter what wasn’t an experience you’d ever had before. 

A menu was placed in front of you by an eager young waitress with eyes only for Steve. You watched with a grin as she shamelessly flirted with the man and he stumbled his way around her. “Our specials are here,” she said leaning over the table, she was very close to Steve, and was showing everything she had off. You had to cover your hand to hide the laughter. 

“Uh-yeah, I’ll have that,” he pointed to something on the menu without looking. “Y/N?”   


“The pasta of the day please,” you replied. She looked over at you as if she was surprised you were there. 

With a fake smile, she nodded, wrote it down and walked away. Steve looked over at you with a look of betrayal. “Why didn’t you help me?”

“What do you mean?” You asked in fake innocence. 

“She was all over me, you didn’t say anything.”

“I didn’t need to, it was funny to watch.”

“Weren't you jealous?”

You shook your head, “unlike some people-” he sent you a look of annoyance “-I know that I don’t need to worry. You’re not going to leave me.” 

“You’re stronger than us.”

Grinning you replied, “I know.”

~~

The two of you stumbled out of the restaurant laughing with each other. “That was the worst food I’ve ever had!” You yelled. 

It was pouring with rain, you could hardly see Steve who was right in front of you. Your makeup was smeared down your face and your dress was clinging to you like a second skin. Steve’s jacket had been placed over your shoulder so you weren’t cold, just wet. His white shirt was also soaking, and clinging to him. A sight you couldn’t complain about. 

“I don’t think they even cooked my chicken,” Steve laughed as the two of you walked down the street. The sun had set already so the only light coming through were from the street lights. It created a hazy orange glow that only made it more romantic. 

“My pasta tasted like cardboard,” you said. “We should have listened to Bucky.”

In the end, you had left your plates half full and all but ran out of the restaurant. Sure, it had been fancy, but the food had been terrible. “And what, let him cook?” Steve looked at you like you were crazy. “Last time that happened I thought I was going to die.”

“No,” you laughed at the memory. “He suggested pizza.” 

“I could go for pizza.”  

You were walking down the street hand in hand now. It was only the two of you out, a few cars and driven by but no people had walked past. Lightning cracked across the sky, and only a few seconds later thunder boomed. “Oh come on Thor,” Steve called, “let me and my girl have a date.”

Another round of laughter echoed across the street. Your joined arms were swinging between your bodies as you walked. “We should go dancing,” you said. 

“Now?”

“No, with Bucky.”

“Okay. We used to take girls dancing all the time. Lesbians in hiding, just like us. We’d go on these ridiculous double dates. It was a lot of fun.”

Leaning your head on his shoulder you sighed. “I wish I had known you then.”

“I wish you had been there,” he replied. “But, at least we can actually be together now. If we were in the 30’s, we’d be hiding. I couldn’t do this-” he stopped walking and bent down. He cupped your face in his hands and pressed a loving kiss on your lips. You smiled against him, wrapping your arms around his neck. 

It was a perfect moment - the rain, the light, the kiss. Everything was just great. Then your phones rang. Bucky. Steve kissed you once more before pulling apart with a sigh and opening the call. “Hey.”

“When are you going to be home?”

“We’re headed home now, why?”

“I just got back and was wondering how long you’d be.”

You stood on your toes to ask, “have you eaten?”

“No, why?”

“Order us some pizza.”

He laughed at your command. “Why?”

“The food was terrible,” Steve said. “We didn’t eat it.”   


“I’ll get us some pizza, want to watch a movie?” 

Steve smiled down at you before answering. “I can’t think of anything better.”


End file.
